


A Wife's Welcome

by DesertVixen



Category: HOMER - Works
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope welcomes Odysseus home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wife's Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



It was more difficult than she had imagined it would be.  
Odysseus was the only man she had ever been intimate with. Yet after all the time he had been away, he was almost a stranger.  
Penelope had imagined their reunion more times than she could count. She had consoled herself on lonely nights with dreams of this moment. She had craved the touch of his body, hard and heavy against his own.  
And then, when they had finally been alone in their bedchamber, Penelope had frozen up.

***

Now she lay next to him in the dark, listening to his steady breathing, feeling the heat radiating from his body under their shared coverlet, and wishing she could relive the moment.  
He had been kind about it, and had not pressed her or forcefully taken what was his by rights. She almost wished he would have done so, if only to keep herself from lying here, reproaching herself.  
Finally, Penelope fell into a fitful sleep, filled with dreams of the suitors overrunning the palace, her son – their son – being put to the sword, Penelope herself sold as surely as any slave.

*** 

When she woke, dawn was near. She was briefly disoriented to wake with her husband next to her, warm and solid and real. For a moment, she thought all of the events before might have been one long nightmare, and that Odysseus had never left Ithaka – never left her.  
Then it all came rushing back.  
Now, now she was not afraid of freezing up. Penelope moved closer to Odysseus, sliding her arms around his chest and letting her hands wander pleasurably lower. She could feel him stirring against her, as she pressed her lips to the back of his neck. Penelope loosened her grip as she felt him shifting so he could turn over and take her in his arms.  
“Welcome home,” she whispered just before his lips claimed hers and his hands crushed her body against his. “Welcome home, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Odysseus and Penelope are two of my favorite characters, and I definitely identify with Penelope the faithful wife.


End file.
